Nuestra extraña historia de amor
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Klaus no cree en el amor, simplemente no lo hace. Bella cree en él, pero está segura de que no está hecha para tenerlo. Un encuentro puede cambiar mucho sus formas de pensar dando paso a algo extraño...He incluso maravilloso.
1. Capitulo Uno

_The Vampire Diaries y Crepúsculo son propiedad L. J. Smith y Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**_Prolog_****o**

_..._

Una historia de amor del tipo cuento hadas era donde la princesa hallaban a su príncipe y vivían felices por siempre...Algo triste, ya que en realidad la verdad era que a veces ni la felicidad, ni el amor eran realmente duraderos para algunos.

Y Bella sabia de ante mano que para ella era así...

Por un tiempo había pensado que sería feliz por siempre, estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, sentía que todo estaba bien...Y él la dejo.

Cuando paso eso sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, entro en una depresión que nunca pensó que sentiría, e incluso perdió el sentido de vivir...Pero luego de un tiempo comenzó a mejorar. Y todo gracias al que ahora era su mejor amigo, Jacob.

Él había sido el único que le ayudo completamente, pero ella como una idiota le lastimo cuando los Cullen volvieron y ella volvió con Edward rompiéndole el corazón a su amigo.

Llámenle ilusa, pero aunque haya pasado tiempo ella estaba aún enamora de él, y sabía que Jacob sentía algo por ella, pero no los podía corresponder.

Ahora después de estar con Edward de nuevo todo se volvió a desmoronar...Aunque esta vez ella fue la que termino con todo.

Tal vez...Solo tal vez todo era porque ella no estaba destinada a amar, o ser amada...

O bueno, eso pensaba antes de encontrarse con cierto original...

_**...**_

_**Capitulo Uno**_

_¿Una llegada para bien o para mal?_

...

_Su mirada tenía marcada la culpa ante la mirada enojada y frustrada de su amigo._

_—Lo siento. —Murmuro, y el hizo una mueca._

_—Entonces si volviste con la sanguijuela... —Bufo haciendo una mueca. —No pensé que serias tan tonta Bella, ¿Cómo puedes volver con el después de que te abandono por meses?_

_Bella quería responder pero la voz no le salía. Al saber lo que había hecho Jacob por ella, y los sentimientos que el le tenía hacia que todo fuera mucho más difícil de decir. Le hacía sentir como una idiota insensible._

_—Y-yo...—Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. —Lo amo, Jacob..._

_Aunque el moreno supiera eso oír esas palabras dolía mucho mas de lo que pensaba._

_— ¿Nunca lo dejaste de amar? —Pregunto casi en un gruñido. El no seguía siendo más que el amigo, o hermano de Bella...No importaba lo que hiciera o sintiera...Parece que nunca se alejaba de eso._

_—...No. —Bajo la cabeza ocultando las lágrimas al ver como su amigo estaba. —Pero yo Jacob, yo te quie-_

_— ¡No Bella! —Grito comenzando a temblar. —Ya déjalo y vuelve con tu sanguijuela...Pero no busques ayuda si te vuelve a de dejar otra vez..._

_—Jake-_

_— ¡No! Solo vete Bella... —Le dio una mirada fría, y aunque su corazón se había ablandado al ver las lágrimas que amenazan por caer de la los ojos de ella no cambio de decisión y le siguió mirando fríamente._

_Bella con un nudo en la garganta paso por al lado de él._

_—Lo siento...—Volvió a disculparse antes de salir._

...

Un suspiro triste salió de sus labios ante los recuerdos de la última vez que hablo con su mejor amigo. Se sentía como una idiota, ella quería a su amigo con ella para poder hablar, reír, pasar un buen rato...Pero no lo podía hacer porque que lo había arruinado todo.

Habían pasado casi dos meses de que eso paso...Y de que volviera con Edward. Bella aun tenia perfectamente gravado el recuerdo de cuando lo vio por primera vez desde que volvió. En un principio todo le fue muy confuso. Incluso pensó que no era más que una de sus alucinaciones, pero luego se dio cuenta que todo era real y un torrente de dolor y felicidad le recorrió. Después le dio la oportunidad a Edward de hablar explico todo.

Luego de eso Bella le dio otra oportunidad confiando en lo que le prometió Edward...Nunca volver a dejarla.

Puede sonar algo crédulo, e inocente pero Bella aun amaba a Edward con todo su corazón, y no podía soportar ya no estar con el...Por eso aunque pasaran casi ocho meses de igual forma le perdono.

Paso una mano por su cabello mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigió al closet para elegir ropa. Luego de un rato ya estaba vestida con unos jeans negros, y un chamarra simple.

Al bajar tomo una manzana y salió hacia su chatarra andante para ir a la casa de su novio. Cuando iba de camino escucho como su celular sonaba con la canción del pollito pio...

_"Tengo que cambiar el tono" _Pensó mientras contestaba.

—_Hola Bella._ —Saludo desde el otro lado de la línea Ángela.

—Hey, ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto confundida la morena-

—_No, no, solo llamaba para invitarte a una fiesta._

— ¿Una fiesta? —Rio Bella. — ¿La chica que sabe que odio las fiestas me está invitando a una?

—_Por favor...Hoy es la fiesta por mi cumpleaños, y como salió de improviso me gustaría que vinieras._ —Pidió esta.

— ¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?! —Dijo Bella aterrada. — ¡Lo siento mucho!, no sabía Ángela.

—_Tranquila Bells, casi nadie lo sabía_. —Tranquilizo esta. —_Entonces... ¿Quieres venir? Puedes traer a los Cullen._

Bella lo pensó un poco, acababa de olvidar el cumpleaños de alguien que no sabía cuándo cumplía años así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Claro, ahí estaré.

—_Ok, ven a las diez._

Y con eso cortaron la comunicación.

La morena soltó un suspiro. No le gustaban las fiestas, pero Angela se había convertido en una amiga, y si debía hace eso lo haría.

Unos minutos llego a la mansión, y fue recibida por su novio.

—Hey. —Saludo con una sonrisa besándola en los labios.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa Alice salió volando hacia ella...Y no hablaba literalmente en verdad voló.

— ¡Hola Bella! —Grito abrazándola. — ¡Necesitaba de ti! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

— ¿Que paso? —Pregunto algo dudosa. Normalmente si Alice decía que la necesitaba era solo para jugar a _Barbie Bella_.

—Tenemos que buscar un vestido que te guste para la fiesta. —Sonrió esta y antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo, ya estaba en el segundo piso, en los brazos de la más pequeña.

_"Tenía que ser vampiro"_ Pensó con un bufido Bella.

— ¿Alice para que me necesitas? Siempre vez en tus visiones con cual término puesto. —Se quejó Bella, mientras la otra ponía vestidos frente a ella, y viendo como le quedarían.

—No tengo visiones de lo que pasara después de hoy. —Lloro esta de un momento a otro sin felicidad.

— ¿Cómo? —Bella estaba confundida. Recordaba haber escuchado a Edward decir algo sobre las visiones de Alice pero no sabía mucho.

—Uhm...He Tengo algunas visiones que son muy borrosas y muy confusas. —Hizo una mueca. —Es como si algo cambia a cada segundo, pero no sé qué es...Casi todas giran en torno a lo que pasara hoy Bell, tampoco puedo ver mucho mas adelante.

La pelinegra se dejó caer sobre la cama frustrada. Para alguien que podía saber lo que pasaría siempre, era casi un infierno que de un día a otro no lo pudiera hacer.

— ¿Crees que podría tener que ver con algún vampiro o algún lobo? —Pregunto Bella confundida.

—No, no creo. —Soltó un suspiro la más baja. —Pero igual hoy iremos todos a esa fiesta por si pasa algo.

—Claro. —Acepto Bella y Alice siguió tirada en la cama. —Espera...¿Como supiste de la fiesta entonces?

— ¡No tengo visiones de lo que pasara hoy en la noche Bella! —Grito esta desde la cama. —Hace semanas que se de la fiesta.

Bella volvería a decir algo pero se quedo callada. Pelar con Alice en ese estado no era la mejor idea...Casi parecía que las mas pequeña entraría en depresión.

—Bueno...Supongo que en un tiempo podrás volver a verlo. —Intento tranquilizarle Bella, aunque también estaba bastante curiosa del porque pasaba eso.

—Espero. —Hizo un puchero y se levantó de salto sonriente. —Ven pruébate este vestido, no creas que se me a olvidado.

La morena casi cayó de espaldas como pasaba en los animes. Alice...Simplemente era Alice.

...

Bella soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Edward. Hace un rato logro escaparse de la enana, y se fue con Edward con el cual comenzaron a ver una película. Aunque ahora estaba cómoda no podía evitar darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Había sentido eso desde que volvieron. Era como si _algo _hubiese cambiado. Bella aun amaba a Edward y viceversa, pero...Bella casi podía sentir como si su amor hubiera bajado. Edward por muy dentro también sentía algo parecido, pero había llegado a la concluir de que solo que solo era algo de tiempo, y que pronto volverían a amarse como antes.

Aunque los días pasaban y no había ningún cambio...

Bella aunque no lo aceptara una parte de ella aún estaba dolida y desconfiada. Ella no era una persona rencorosa, pero el la había dejado ya antes, ¿Que le decía que no lo podía hacer nuevamente?

Bella desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos. Ella lo amaba, y el la amaba...No tenía que preocuparse.

— ¿Amor, estas bien? —Pregunto Edward trayendo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Uhm?...—Pregunto algo fuera de si misma. —Ehh...Si estoy bien, solo algo...Distraída.

Edward frunció el ceño un poco. El tema era bastante parecido al de Alice, ya que para alguien que podía ver lo que pensaban todos, era bastante desagradable no poder ver la de su novia cuando esta tenía un problema, porque podía ver de lejos que Bella no se encontraba bien.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos.

Bella por un momento se desconcertó al ver esos hermosos ojos, pero al mismo tiempo recordó como ya no tenían el mismo efecto en ella lo como el que tenían antes lo que le hizo comenzar a sentir una pequeña presión en el pecho.

—No. —Murmuro comenzando a sentirse mal.

Para la suerte de Bella en eso llego Alice.

— ¡Belly hay que comenzar a arreglarse! —Canto con una sonrisa.

—Ok. —Respondió y Rosalie entro.

— ¡Ven Rose, tú también vas! —Grito y agarro a cada una de una mano y se las llevo.

— ¿A dónde voy? —Pregunto la rubia cuando ya estuvieron en la habitación de la más baja.

—A una fiesta que nos invitaron. —Explico sacando los atuendos que había elegido para cada una.

Rosalie no hizo ninguna mueca, o puso mirada de desdén como había pensado que lo haría Bella, solo que se encogió de hombros.

—Ok. —Murmuro sin más, tomando el vestido que le extendía Alice.

Después de unos minutos ya todas estaban listas. Bella antes le había pedido estrictamente no irse muy lejos con la ropa que elegiría, y al parecer lo hizo. Bella solo ahora usaba unos jeans azules ajustados, una polera negra que tenía unos dibujos en blanco, y llevaba un poco de maquillaje que Alice le había obligado a usar.

Las chicas por su parte tampoco habían exagerado, pero de igual forma se veían hermosas. Alice con un vestido gris bastante simple, y Rosalie con falda y polera, que según Bella la hacían ver más hermosa aun.

A cualquiera le bajaba la autoestima estando cerca de ella...

—Ya, ya vamos que se nos hará tarde. —Alice ordeno con una sonrisa grande.

—Tengo que llamar a Charlie antes. —Dijo Bella dándose cuenta ni una nota había dejado al salir.

—Le avise hace mucho tiempo Bella. —Alice rio de ella, y Bella con el ceño fruncido bajo las escaleras.

Al bajar se encontraron con los otros tres Cullen y cada quien fue con su pareja.

—Te ves bien. —Le sonrió Edward a su novia.

—Gracias...—Se sonrojo un poco. —Mejor vamos rápido, o como dijo Alice llegaremos tarde.

Todos asintieron y se fueron.

...

Aunque fue un viaje algo silencioso Bella se sintió bien de no haber tenido que ir sola con Edward por una razón que no entendía del todo. Rosalie también noto un poco esto, y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco, por eso había decidido hablar con Bella en algún momento de la noche.

Al llegar a casa a Ángela todos vieron como la casa estaba repleta. No solo habían chicos de la escuela, también se podían ver a familiares de Ang, y probablemente amigos de los amigos de los primos lejanos del hermano del que invitaron.

Cuando iban caminando a la entrada de la casa, Bella capto a Angela y se alejó de los Cullen para ir donde ella.

— Hey, Ang ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Exclamo Bella, y con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas le dio un abrazo algo torpe. —Siento no haber sabido hasta última hora.

—Tranquila Bella, yo no lo había dicho a nadie, y mis primas que están de visita quisieron organizar esto de última hora. —Explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ok... ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —Pregunto y una parte de ella sabía la respuesta.

—Tomando aire...Mi prima se pasó un poco con los invitados. —Soltó un suspiro.

—Yo en tu caso hubiera dicho lo mismo...Pero como no lo estoy...Ve ahí adentro que disfruta. —Bella sonrió y con el rabillo del ojo vio como una chica de su edad se acercó a ellas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera bella cumpleañera? —Pregunto ella esta pasaba su brazo alrededor de Angela.

—Estaba saludando. —Le sonrió a la chica. —Janette está de aquí es Bella. Bella, esta de aquí es mi prima Janette. —Les presento.

Bella le sonrió amablemente, y pudo ver con detención a la chica. Janette era un poco más alta que ella, y era bastante linda si lo aceptaba. No era tipo Rosalie, pero si resaltaba. Tenía los ojos oscuros, y su cabello marrón claro estaba atado en una coleta alta.

—Un gusto. —Hablo Bella cortésmente.

—Igualmente. —Janette dio una sonrisa. —Vengan vamos que adentro la pasamos mejor.

Con eso las tomo a cada uno de la mano y las llevo a la casa. Al entrar Bella ubico a los Cullen en la casa y despidiéndose de Ángela se dirigió a ellos.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Le sonrió Edward cuando estuvo a su lado.

—No. —Se negó rotundamente. Esta vez no era solo porque no quisiera bailar, aún seguía sin querer estar sola con Edward…Cuando estaba a solas con él se comenzaría a preguntar por qué ahora el ya no tenía los mismos efectos que antes tenía en ella…Y cada vez le preocupaban más como eso.

Edward con un suspiro se paró al lado de ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa…_Algo_ forzada.

Un rato después llego Rosalie que había estado _jugando_con Emmett en el baño, y al ver como su hermano y su novia estaban parados en una esquina casi sin mirarse decidió acercarse.

—Ven Em…Quiero hablar con Bella, tú te quedas con Edward. —Le dijo al acercarse.

Su esposo le miro curioso.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, sí. —Rodo los ojos, y llegaron a lado de la pareja. En todo momento la rubia intento bloquear al lector de mente.

—Hey Bella, ¿Podemos hablar un poco? —Dijo intentando no darle una mirada mala. No nada en contra Bella, pero estar cerca de tantos humanos borrachos con muchas hormonas no le ponía del mejor humor.

—Uhm...C-claro. —Tartamudeo y siguió a Rosalie hasta el patio delantero.

Al llegar ahí ambas se quedaron en silencio, pasaron unos segundos hasta que la rubia se decidió por hablar.

— ¿Está todo bien Bella? —Pregunto con voz tranquila sin siquiera mirarla.

—Si…Claro que sí. —Respondió este algo dudosa.

Rosalie le miró fijamente con ahora el ceño fruncido.

—No mientras…Últimamente te he visto muy distanciada de Edward… ¿Pasa algo?

Bella soltó un suspiro al escuchar esto.

—No se…—Murmuro apenada. —Cuando volvimos pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes...Pero no lo es.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Bella pero estas las contuvo.

—Tranquila. —Le murmuro la rubia poniendo una mano en su hombro. —No tienes que preocuparte Bella...Si está pasando eso es porque tal vez no está destinado a ser.

—Pero el es mi alma gemela...—La morena le miro a los ojos, y Rose le dio una mirada amable.

—Bella...Uno nunca dudaría en que ama a su alma gemela.

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar eso... ¿Ella dudaba en que amaba a Edward? Nunca lo había pensado _tan así, _pero...Tal vez eso podía ser.

Un rato mas paso y Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando Rosalie le hablo.

—Por si lo has pensado...Yo no te odio. —Comenzó nuevamente corriendo la mirada. —Solo...Siempre pensé que tu lugar realmente no estaba en aquí...Con Edward.

Bella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida, y quedo sin habla.

—...Gracias. —Murmuro la humana después de un rato. —Gracias por haberme dicho todo eso...Creo que necesitaba alguien que me lo dijera Rosalie.

La rubia soltó un suspiro.

—No hay de que...—Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. —Y Bella...Es solo Rose.

...

Después de haber conversado con Rosalie, Bella se quedó un rato sola hasta que decidió volver adentro y buscar a Edward. Quería conversar las cosas. He incluso si era necesario...Terminarlas.

Había ya recorrido casi toda la casa buscando a Edward cuando llego hasta el patio trasero y lo entro...No solo, sino que acompañado...

Podía ver que se encontraba con una chica...La cual reconoció como Janette, el primer de Ángela.

Había algo en la escena que le perturbaba, dolía...Y le hacía algo feliz.

Ambos estaban parados uno frente a otro. Janette miraba a Edward no de la forma en que todos miraban a los Cullen por su belleza. Ella lo miraba con intensamente...Como si no existiera nadie más que el en ese momento.

Edward por su parte miraba a la chica con algo de confusión, pero le miraba de una forma extraña...Parecida a como veía a Bella antes de que el se fuera por primera vez.

En unos segundos su novio ya se había captado de la presencia de ella.

—Bella...—Dijo algo sorprendido.

—Uhm...Te andaba buscando. —Murmuro y él se acercó.

—Lo siento, Janette se había caído y yo le ayude. —Se encogió de hombros Edward, y Bella asintió.

— ¿Vamos? Creo que ya me quiero ir...—Murmuro y se le comenzó a olvidar por qué había estado buscando a su novio.

—Claro amor. —Le sonrió el de pelo cobrizo. —Nos vemos luego Janette. —Se despidió el, y Bella siguió su ejemplo y movió un poco la mano en forma de despedida.

—Si...Nos vemos luego. —Murmuro Janette y Bella casi pudo jurar que vio algo de dolor en su expresión.

* * *

_¡Tadaa!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap._

_Muchas gracias por los comentario, favoritos, y seguidores, en serio, pensé que no llegaría ni uno por lo corto del cap anterior._

_Uhm...¿Que piensan de lo que ha pasado? ¿Como les callo Rose en este cap? ¿Y Janette?...¿Que paso con Edward? *Música de suspenso* xD_

_¡Si les gusto el capitulo pueden dejar un review! Ustedes me motivan mucho para seguir ;D_

_¡Un abrazo apapachable para todos los que leyeron!_


	2. Capitulo Dos

**_Capitulo Dos_**

_El fin de una era... ¿Y el comienzo de otra?_

...

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y sin darse cuenta Bella ya estaba graduada de la segundaría. Con eso tuvo que comenzar a elegir universidades ya que quería seguir estudiando. Las universidades que más le habían gustado eran casi todas en su mayoría en lugares donde había sol. La morena debía aceptar que aun extrañaba mucho el sol, y que por eso le resultaban tan tentadores esos lugares.

Todo ese tema aun no lo había hablado ni con los Cullen ni con Edward. En realidad últimamente casi no había hablado con ninguno de ellos, con suerte con Alice y Rosalie, pero con Edward casi ni se dirigían la palabra. Por esto Bella estaba cada vez más segura de que debían terminar pero hasta ese día aun nunca encontraba el tiempo para hacerlo.

Los últimos días Bella lo había pensado y le hacía mucha gracia pensar en cómo hubiera siquiera pensar en hacer todo eso hace unos meses. No era como que ahora fuera muy distinta, pero podía aceptar que cada vez Bella se sentía más distinta que antes. No sabía si era su idea o estaba más confiada ya no estaba tan tímida como antes, lo cual era bastante genial desde su punto de vista. ¡Vamos! Iría a la universidad, no se podía sonrojar cuando dijeran su nombre en la lista o algo así.

Todo eso era un tipo de cambio que a ella le era bastante conocido como C_ambio de espíritu_, que era la forma en que su madre le llamaba. Bella se acordaba perfectamente de muchas veces que su madre terminaba con uno de su novio y se excusaba diciendo algo como: _Ya no soy igual, no quiero lo mismo...Mi espíritu ha cambiado._

Ahora sí que lo entendía porque ella sentía algo parecido... -Lo cual en cierta forma daba miedo porque no quería parecerse mucho a su madre...La amaba pero no-.

En esos momentos todo ese tema de universidad y sol se estaba poniendo difícil. Quería mucho a los Cullen pero también quería conocer más del mundo, ver cosas nuevas, hacer lo que una humana haría...Intentar ser algo normal...Aunque solo fuera intentar.

Por eso la morena ahora sentada en el sillón con una libreta en sus manos en las que escribiría todo lo que quería hacer.

_Cosas que hacer si no fuera una chica que conoció a vampiro, se hizo novia de el, el la dejo, y se volvió con él aun teniendo a un hombre lobo enamorado de ella:_

_1- Ir a fiestas, todas las chicas deben de ir a fiestas alguna vez._

_2- Ir a la universidad y no dejar que la pagan otros...Que no sea mi padre, y yo._

_3- Comer en McDonald...Nunca he comido ahí._

_4- Compartir departamento. Si voy a ser una chica normal de un pequeño pueblo, no tendré el dinero suficiente para comprarme algo por mí misma._

_5- Tener amigas humanas._

_6- Tirarme en paracaídas._

_7- Comprar un perro y no dejar que muera de hambre._

_8- Terminar con mi novio de forma civilizada y así podremos ser amigos._

_9- Ayudar a mi ex novio a que tenga novia, porque le tiene los ojos puestos a una chica que conoció por una noche._

_10- NO tener novios aun. Hay que concentrarse en la carrera._

Bella soltó un suspiro. Hasta el momento esa era su lista, pero estaba segura de que esta seguiría creciendo.

Siguió pensando unos segundos en los que lo cosas que poner, cuando se comienzo a sentir incomoda en ese lugar por lo que se paró y con libreta y lápiz en mano salió de la casa hasta al patio, y de el comenzó a caminar hasta el bosque.

Camino un rato y comenzó a sentirse mejor. Ese lugar al ser tan grande le era bastante relajante, no era como estar es su casa que aunque le gustara a veces se sentía ahogada.

Cuando encontró un buen lugar, se sentó contra un árbol y siguió escribiendo.

_11- Ir a una universidad donde haya Sol…_

_12- Tener un trabajo._

_13- Intentar alejarse de todo lo que implique cosas sobrenaturales por un tiempo._

Bella dejo de escribir cuando escucho unos pasos cerca de ella. Con el ceño fruncido se paró y miro a su alrededor...

—Em... ¡Si eres tú te duro que no volveré a jugar Mario contigo! —Grito a la nada en partícula.

Silencio.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya estaba imaginando cosas. Se dio la media vuelta para volver a sentarse cuando chocó contra algo...O mejor dicho alguien.

Lentamente Bella subió la cabeza para que ahí frete a ella estaba parado un hombre... ¡Y qué hombre!

Probablemente tendría unos veinte tantos años. De cabello rubio, y unos ojos hermosamente azules. Bella al verlo se sintió rara, mucho más aturdida de cuando mirada a Edward…El realmente era Bello… ¿Era su idea o estaba comenzado a hacer calor?

—Siento haberte asustado. —Se disculpó el chico misterioso con una sonrisa que decía todo lo contrario.

—No me asuste. —Respondió Bella recomponiéndose un poco. —Solo...No debes aparecer frente a personas...O-

— ¿Las asusto? —Pregunto.

—Si...—Asintió Bella. — ¡No! ¡Espera!

El rio de ella y le dio una sonrisa. ¿Porque Bella sintió que debía devolvérsela?

— ¿Que hace una bella chica sola en el bosque? —Pregunto mirándole fijamente.

Bella se sonrojo levemente por eso.

—Paseaba...—Se encogió de hombros. — ¿Y que hace un chico solo en el bosque?

—Paseaba. —Le sonrió, y miro el piso percatándose de la libreta.

Antes de que Bella la pudiera tomar, él ya lo había hecho y miraba todo con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Hey!, no te conozco, tú no puedes tomar mis cosas. —Frunció el ceño Bella.

—Uhm… ¿Nunca has comido en McDonald? —Pregunto sin tomarle atención.

— ¡No me ignores! —Casi gruño Bella.

—Wow aquí dice que quieres terminar con tu novio, y ya le quieres conseguir novia. —Rio el aun, y siguió leyendo hasta que termino y miro a la chica interrogante.

— ¿Por qué en muchos puntos te refieres a otros como humanos? ¿Y a que te refieres con querer alejarte delas cosas sobre naturales. —Pregunto por fuera confundido, aunque por dentro lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Sobre todo al ver la cara de la otra.

— ¿Ehh? —Pregunto confundida. —Pues… ¡Eso no te importa!

El rio por lo bajo.

—No, no me importa, pero tengo curiosidad. —Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella frunció un poco el ceño...

—...Le llamo a las personas humanos por que eso son...Ellos son humanos, tu eres humano, yo soy humana. —Explico intentando ser convincente.

— ¿Y lo sobrenatural? —Pregunto, intentando esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. —No creo que te hayas encontrado con algunos vampiros, o unas brujas. —Se burlo, y su gracia aumento al ver la cara de Bella.

—N-no claro que no...No existe esas cosas...—Aclaro algo nerviosa. —Solo dije sobrenatural...Porque hubo un tiempo que me estuvo gustando mucho la serie..._Supernatural, _y la veía todo el día...¡Solo por eso!

—Bien...Haré como que te creo. —Sonrió un poco, y Bella frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, si me disculpas yo me debo ir. —Gruño un poco y tomo sus cosas. Cuando saco la libreta de las manos del rubio, sus dedos se rosaron y Bella casi juro sentir una corriente eléctrica...Que se sintió bastante bien.

Por un par de segundos el también miro sus manos. Bien, al parecer Bella no fue la única que lo sintió.

—Uhm...Tengo cosas que hacer...Fue un placer chico sin nombre. —Murmuro Bella después de unos segundos llendose.

Camino unos pasos cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de el.

—Es Klaus...—Dijo asiendo que ella parara.

¿Klaus?...El nombre le sonó bastante curioso, pero muy dentro de ella le gusto.

—Entonces fue un gusto Klaus. —Dijo y se marcho rápidamente.

...

Se encontraba tirada sobre su cama esa noche. Después de haber cenado con Charlie, se había dado una ducha y arreglado ciertas cosas estado lista para para acostarse y dormir un poco...Pero no lo pudo lograr, ya que cierta imagen de un rubio esta grabada en su mente.

No sabia que era, pero con los pocos minutos que estuvo cerca de el todo se sintió bien. No tuvo que recordar que tenia un novio con el que debía terminar, una amiga que parecía quejarse todo el día porque sus visiones estaban mal, un amigo que ya no le quería ver... Por unos simples minutos cerca del todo eso se le había olvidado.

Parecía algo tonto viendo como estaban las cosas. No era bueno andar pensando en alguien que solo se vio por unos minutos, si seguía así comenzaría a parecer una psicopatía.

Se removió un poco en la cama frunciendo el ceño. Aunque no debiera hacerlo, una parte de ella estaba comenzando a desear volver a encostrarse _con el chico sin nombre_, que aunque ya no le pudiera llamar así, le gustaba un poco.

Poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, pero estos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar como alguien golpeaba la ventana.

Algo malhumorada se acerco a la ventana para ver a Edward.

— ¿Que pasa? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido dejandole entrar.

—Nada, solo quise venir. —Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

_"¿Y no pudiste venir hace dos semanas?"_ Se pregunto para si misma Bella.

—Uhm...Ok. —Murmuro Bella volviéndose a la cama.

— ¿Y hiciste algo interesante hoy? Yo estuve muy ocupado. —Dijo y le dio una mirada de disculpas.

—Nada importante, solo estuve viendo universidades, e hice una lista de cosas que una humana normal haría. —Se encogió de hombros sintiéndose algo incomoda.

— ¿Una lista? ¿La puedo ver? —Bella asintió y señalo hacia donde estaba la libreta.

Edward tomo el objeto y parecía bastante divertido al leer.

— ¿Nunca has comido en McDonald? Creo que hasta yo lo e hecho. —Murmuro, y Bella rio un poco, ya iban dos que le decían lo mismo.

De un momento para otro Bella abrió los ojos al recordar uno de los puntos, y no supo como actuar. ¿Esa seria la mejor forma de terminar? ¿Que el leyera lo que tenia planeado hacer? No estaba segura, quería correr y quitarle la libreta, pero no podía, era como si algo se lo impidiera.

_"Si no dejo que pase ahora no pasara nunca"_ Pensó y bajo la cabeza esperando.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que reino el silencio.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres Bella? —Pregunto triste Edward, y vela subió la mirada y lo miro a los ojos.

—Ambos sabemos que desde que volvimos no estábamos bien...Tal vez nunca averiamos haberlo hecho. —Dijo Bella con una pequeña mueca.

El vampiro asintió lentamente.

—Entiendo. —Murmuro algo triste. —Desde que empezamos tu siempre tendrías esta opción, pero...¿A que te refieres con el punto nueve?

Bella le miro por unos minutos con su cara de _WTF ¿En serio lo preguntas?_

—Edward...¿Crees que no vi como miraste el otro día a Janette? —Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Si un vampiro pudiera sonrojarse Edward parecería tomate. En serio...Acaba de terminar con su novia y ella le hablaba de todo...Eso...

—Bella terminamos hace solo un minuto...—Le miro fijamente.

—Uhm...Verdad...—Murmuro pensativa. —Bueno, en un tiempo lo podemos hablar.

— ¿Entonces no seguiremos viendo? —Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro que...Ahí dice terminar de forma civilizada para seguir siendo amigos...—Bella le devolvió la sonrisa levemente.

—Bueno...Entonces amigos. —Estiro la mano y Bella la tomo.

—Amigos. —Rio y estrecharon sus manos.

* * *

_¡Tada! Algo mas corto de lo que me gusta, pero...¡Tada! _

_Primera aparición de Klaus...¿que les pareció? x3_

_Bueno, bueno acepto que he intentado no alejar mucho de canon de los personajes, pero a Bella si le hice unos cambios...No lo podía evitar xD_

_Si les gusto pueden dejar review, me ayuda bastante a saber si quieren que la continué ;D_

_Siguiente cap comienza la universidad Baby ;D ¿Nos veremos por ahi al rubio?_


End file.
